csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of the Murder/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: C.O.D. is obvious, ust like David saw at the scene. BFT to the back of the head. But what's interesting is the extreme impact. Al Robbins: Young Devon here had the cak of his skull crushed by something roughly four inches in length. It made quite a mess of his brain. D.B. Russell: Any idea what caused the injury? Al Robbins: Not sure, but if you find the weapon, I can compare the tool marks. It would have to be someting sturdy, possibly metal. D.B. Russell: We'll keep our eyes peeled. Meanwhile, I want to check out this Blood Stained Paper that was inside his jacket pocket. Let's wipe the blood off. Analyze Security Footage Greg Sanders: So this is interesting. We have footage of the Back Alley from these cameras that gives us the exact time when Devon was dumped. 2 AM. Greg Sanders: Unfortunately, the angle doesn't capture the body dumper. We just see shadows of Devon's body being Dragged toward the trash. Greg Sanders: But when the killer walked away, I can tell from the angle of the shadow that the killer is between 5'9" and 6'1". Tall, dark and deadly. Analyze Sim Card David Hodges: This Sim Card had more than scandalous photos of multiple girls. It had all their financial and security information. David Hodges: So Devon was seducing lonely girls and stealing all their Money. It doubles up the motive for all his victims. David Hodges: But we're in luck. Someone held this in their mouth. They wiped off the saliva but left trace of porcelain on the sim card. David Hodges: The same material used in dentistry. The kller recently had a porcelain Crown placed in their mouth. Analyze Spike Henry Andrews: There was enough blood evidence to get a positive match to the Victim's DNA, and this spike matches the wound marks in Devon's skull. Sara Sidle: So Devon had the back of his head smashed against the Headboard. Almost anyone could have overpowered him. Sara Sidle: But I know where to start looking. I did some digging. Seems a Credit Card for Claire DeLune was used to pay for the room. Sara Sidle: Funny, because Devon was the person who reserved the room. Let's see if her charge wil bring up murder charges. Analyze Wine Glasses David Hodges: There were two sets of Fingerprints and DNA on these Wine Glasses, andneither of thenm belonged to the victim. David Hodges: We didn't get matches on the DNA in CODIS, but AFIS provided us with more insight as to who was in the room. David Hodges: We have matches on Clyde Waring and the victim's sister Monique Joosten. D.B. Russell: We already knew Monique was in the room, but why was she having a drink with Clyde? We'd better bring them both in. Examine Broken Crystal D.B. Russell: Good job putting those two Wine Glasses together. Someone was wining and dining in this room. Check them for fingerprints and DNA. Examine Pile Of Trash Bags Henry Andrews: There was some blood on that cardboard sigh you found. The killer Dragged the Dead Body over the Piece Of Cardboard. Nick Stokes: I don't see a clear Shoe Impression on here, but maybe we can shine a new light and see what we can find. Examine Cardboard Sign David Hodges: The Shoe Impressions had a mixture of blood, used motor oil, faux feathers, leftover food products, candle wax, soap, etc. David Hodges: There's so much trace on this, and it's basically everything from the Alley behind a restaurant, a hotel, and a few wedding chapels. Nick Stokes: The Shoe Impressions are Smeared and not enough to get a detailed shoe size or brand, so that won't help us. David Hodges: But the killer did track through this back alley and this material won't rub off. So we do know that the killer has Sticky Shoes. Examine Broken Cell Phone Sara Sidle: Good job piecing that Phone back together. Unfortunately, the sim card was removed, so we don't have access to a lot of the data. Sara Sidle: But we do have his recent Call History. And one of his last calls was to a girl named Sylvia Reinaldo. We'll bring her in. David Hodges: That's not all we have. The Phone was wiped of Prints, but the killer left behind a trace of Glitter Body Lotion. Examine Blood Stained Paper Henry Andrews: No surpriste here. The blood is a DNA match to the Victim, but I wouldn't suspect it would be anyone else's. D.B. Russell: That said, the writing on the Paper is pretty telling. This is an ad for a Dating night called "Love at First Bite". Maybe Devon was there earlier. D.B. Russell: Head over there with Morgan. Devon didn't die in that Alley. Maybe his dinner was a "die" and dash. Examine Security Camera Greg Sanders: That's Devon in the restaurant all right, and looks like he's quite the ladies man. He spent time with a few young ladies. Greg Sanders: The rest of the Security Camera Footage has images from outside. I'll peruse it and see if we can see where Devon was between dinner and death. Examine Metal Tray D.B. Russell: This is interesting. There was a business card in here for Wikll Moxey at his chapel. Will might know Devon, I'll bring him in. Greg Sanders: I'm interested in this heart-shaped Napkin. There's an imprint on here from writing on top of it. Maybe we can find out what it says. Examien Napkin Greg Sanders: Someone wrote "Palermo Honeymoon Suite at midnight" on this Napkin. That's only a couple of hours before Devon's Body was dumped. Greg Sanders: And I found out from the front desk that Devon rented the suite for the night. Let's check it out. Examine Headboard Sara Sidle: The Headboard was wiped clean, but I don't think the killer was removing prints. That looks like blood evidence. Get it to Henry. Examine Box Of Condoms Nick Stokes: The Prints on these condoms match Monique Joosten, who's a registered blackjack dealer at the Mediterranean. Nick Stokes: But she's also Devon's sister. So why is she touching Condoms in Devon's room? We'd better ask her about this. Examine Ripped Paper David Hodges: This is a list of all the dating girls' names and hobbies. And it has two sets of Prints for Devon and Clyde on it.. Jim Brass: Let's find out why Clyde let this list slide out of his hands. Examine Empty Wallet Nick Stokes: Those Fingerprints matched oneof our suspects, Will Moxey. Let's see if he has sticky fingers to match his Sticky Shoes. Examien Whiskey Glass Henry Andrews: The Whiskey Glass was wiped of Prints. THe killer must have done that and dropped the key card in the whiskey to destroy evidence. Henry Andrews: But the whiskey didn't destroy all the DNA. I found a sample on the inside edge from an unknown Female contributor. Sara Sidle: So the killer is a female. Let's bring the crazed ex-girlfriend back .See if Claire DeLune went looney on Devon. Category:Transcripts